Sabinrella
by razmatazz3000
Summary: AU. A fairytale with a twist. Chris Sabin x Alex Shelley. TNA slash.
1. Part One

**(Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the people mentioned in this, nor do I own the storyline of the fairytale I'm ruining.

**Author's Notes:  
**Okay, you might be thinking, 'WTF is this ridiculous thing?' and stuff, but just hear me out. I write to release my stress, and by writing this, it amuses me greatly and guess what? No more stress. So, don't look at me like that, you should be thanking me for not going along with my initial idea, 'Gailzilla'. Plus, I had heaps of fun writing this. Nevertheless, I still want to do a serious fic, about serious stuff, y'know, but those kind of stuff just tend to hurt my head. A whole lot. Kinda like what the stupid mofo Engagement Troubles does to me.

Ah, anyways, this is a two -part story. I'll be going on vacation for awhile after this, so the next part wouldn't be up for a few weeks, unless I get access to the internet at my hotel. Oh, but if I get lucky, I might update this after I get some sleep tomorrow, if I'm not too busy.

* * *

**Sabinrella**

**Part One**

Once upon a time, there was a sweet and innocent boy called Sabinrella. Sabinrella lived with his two stepbrothers, Devon and Ray. Growing up, Sabinrella was a timid young man, and often he would allow the needs of others, mainly his stepfamily, to overcome his own. He was a selfless and sincere human being, from the day he was born. Unfortunately, one of Devon and Ray's favorite pastimes was to take advantage of that fact. You see, Sabinrella's stepfather Jay Lethal was a sorcerer, and a hardworking one at that. He would frequently spend the night over at the fortress of his friend, and fellow wizard, Sonjay. Therefore, many times, Sabinrella stayed at home alone, with the two balls of meanness known as his stepbrothers. His stepbrothers were evil; they made Sabinrella do all of the housework, such as sweeping the floors, cleaning the chimney, and washing dirty dishes. They would regularly sit around the house, taunting him and mocking him as they sat still, doing nothing but increasing Sabinrella's irritation and their cellulite count. However, one twist of fate was all that it took, for Sabinrella's world to turn upside down and inside out. It was a normal day, when the tale started…

The sound of footsteps echoed within the castle walls. The many guards bowed their heads in respect as the prince of their kingdom trotted down the hallways, and into the throne room. As he entered, he saw the tall figure of his father, the monarch, seated atop the throne. Guards stood by him, their collected postures unwavering. The prince cleared his throat.

"Father," he said, kneeling. "I was told that you wanted to see me."

"Yes," King Nash XVII spoke, his deep voice immediately causing the prince's attention to shoot up. "We need to settle the predicament that you have put this kingdom in."

"Predicament, father?"

"My son, you are mighty aware of the fact that you shall inherit my throne, yes?"

"I am," the prince replied, cautiously standing back up. "But what is it that you mean by 'the predicament?'"

Father and son held each other's gaze for a while, before the king said to one of his guards, "Leave us be."

The prince did not wait until the guards finished shuffling out of the room, before saying, "Is this about the same thing as before? I am tired of the same old banter over and over again!"

"But Alex! You must find a candidate for you to marry!" King Nash XVII exclaimed. "You must!"

"I cannot help it, father!" Prince Alex retorted. "I am not ready!"

"You're pushing 25! You're getting too old!"

"_You're_ getting too old!"

"My thoughts exactly!" he nodded, despite the rudeness of his heir's words. "How do you expect yourself to inherit the throne without a ring on your finger, my son? That is the regulations!"

"I don't-"

"You don't know! That's the predicament!" King Nash XVII said. "Which is why, I have decided on an arrangement for you."

"But arranged marriage sucks testicles!" Prince Alex exclaimed.

"No, not on an arranged marriage," the king stated calmly. "But, we shall have a royal dance ball tonight, and you shall choose your future wife there."

"A dance? I shall choose who I will marry, tonight?"

"Yes! You will be accompanied by my advisor, as to ensure that you make the right decision."

"Your advisor?" The prince questioned. "Duke Angle?"

"Yes, yes! Now go speak to him, I have ordered for him to wait by your chambers," he answered impatiently.

Prince Alex nodded and stepped out from the throne room. As he walked towards the direction of his room, he told one of the guards, "Start sending out invitations for the ball tonight. Send it to everybody in this damned kingdom."

x

"Sabinrella, you missed a damn spot!" Devon yelled, pointing to the floor Sabinrella was cleaning. He grudgingly complied, roughly scrubbing the surface of the floor. "That's more like it."

"Hey, Devon!" Ray entered the house, carrying a stack of letters. "Did you read our invitation yet?"

"What invitation?" Devon raised an eyebrow, standing up to accept the envelope that Ray handed.

"It's the fuckin' royal ball, bro!" Ray hollered. "And we got invited!"

"No way!" Devon's mouth flapped open. "Oh, hell yeah! Think of all the rich people that's going! We're gonna score ourselves some loaded wives, man!"

Sabinrella stared intently at his celebrating stepbrothers, before hesitantly asking, "Can I go?"

A silence followed, before Ray snorted and Devon cracked up laughing.

"Are you serious? What the hell are you gonna wear?" Ray said in between laughter. "Your dirty little floor rag? Gosh, that'll look fantastic, huh?"

They both started laughing harder, prompting Sabinrella to sigh inwardly. He had never been to a ball before, but he had always wanted to. Had his stepbrothers been less Satanic, he would have gotten the chance to see what it was truly like. But he supposed that it would be too convenient. Life was so hard to get through.

x

"Life is so easy!" Prince Alex exclaimed to the Duke, as they sat at the dining room, discussing the ball they were having tonight. "Everything I've been through was so simple! How the hell can it be so hard to find someone to marry me? Please, answer my simple question!"

"Your Highness-"

"Call me Alex," he interrupted.

Kurt nodded, but did not pay any attention. He said, "Yes, Your Highness. As I was about to say, I believe tonight will be your next step in becoming a mature and respected king. Furthermore, I am even willing to go so far as to say, that I believe you can surpass your father in greatness and achieve-"

"Oh, be quiet!" Prince Alex interrupted, scowling. He stood up and stated, "I will be in my room, deciding on my wardrobe."

"Enjoy," the Duke said to nobody in particular, as the prince had already walked off.

x

"So, Sabinrella, remember to lock the doors and windows, and don't forget to clean the kitchen, it's getting dusty. Plus, I want you to dust the ornaments in my collection, we don't want them getting dirty, it won't be pretty, and…"

Sabinrella stifled a yawn as he listened to Devon going on and on about the things he'd have to do while they were having fun at the royal ball that was held in the castle. He had asked his stepbrothers repeatedly about letting him go with them, but they were resistant.

"Do you understand me?"

Nodding quickly, Sabinrella said, "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, good!" Devon yelled, but for no particular reason. Sabinrella barely blinked; he was used to his stepbrothers' quirks and madness. "Hey Ray! Hurry up!"

Ray's footsteps were heard stomping down the stairs, and he shouted, "I'm here, I'm here!"

"So, I really can't go with you guys?" Sabinrella inquired one last time.

"_No_!" They both cried out in unison and slammed the door shut.

Sabinrella felt a pang of disappointment, but once again simply nodded as he made his way to the kitchen to do what Devon said earlier.

However, he was astounded to find a young woman, sitting on the stovetop. She had long brown hair, and was clad in a short black dress. What grabbed Sabinrella's attention was the long gold staff that she was holding, and the fact that she was pointing it right at his face.

"Can… Can I help you with something?" He asked slowly, unsure of how to react.

"Nah," she answered simply, her staff unmoving.

"Well, may I know who you are?"

"Yeah, I'm Karen…" she smiled devilishly. "…your fairy godmother."

**-TBC-**


	2. Part Two

**(Disclaimer: **I don't own anything .)

**Author's Notes:**  
OMFG. I'm on the internet, biatch! There's wi-fi here! That's just fantastically awesome. Anyway, here's the other part of this story, so it's now complete. I wrote this in a bit of a rush, but still, please review and tell me what you think, I like reviews.

* * *

**Sabinrella**

**Part Two**

"You're my… _fairy godmother_?" Sabinrella asked incredulously.

"I am," The woman, Karen, nodded. Sabinrella let his guard down a bit, once he was certain she meant no harm.

"…Uh, what?"

Karen jumped off the stovetop. She explained, "Tonight, I'm here to make your fantasies turn to reality. Whatever your dreams are, Sabinrella, I'll make it come true."

"I, uh…" Sabinrella paused. "I don't know what my dreams are."

"Yes, you do," his fairy godmother replied, finally lowering her staff. She looked into Sabinrella's wide eyes, and stated, "You want to attend the ball your stepbrothers went to."

"How did you-" Sabinrella started, but stopped himself. She _did_ say she was a fairy godmother. "Yeah, I really want to go there."

"You will."

"But I have to clean the kitchen, and dust the ornaments and do some other things that I can't remember!" Sabinrella said dejectedly. He looked around at the mess his stepbrothers had left. With a disappointed sigh, he muttered, "I can't go."

"Well, nothing's stopping you tonight," she said, snapping her fingers with a smile.

"Huh?" Sabinrella blinked. However, as he looked around the house, he let out an astonished gasp. It was now squeaky clean! There was no food leftovers or clutters in sight, which was almost _never _the case, living with his stepbrothers. "Oh my goodness! How did you do that? That was amazing!"

"Fairy godmother, remember?" Karen smirked. "Now, what else do you need for the ball?"

"Oh! Um…" Sabinrella pondered the things he would need. "I suppose that I should have something nice to wear."

His fairy godmother seemed to think for a while, before waving her gold staff.

Out of thin air, an outfit appeared, laid out on top of the dining table. Sabinrella was amazed yet again, and went to examine it. The outfit was remarkable; it had gold seams decorating the sleek white fabric of his shirt, and it was nothing like Sabinrella had ever seen before.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a box had suddenly appeared by the table.

"What's this?" He inquired, studying the medium-sized box and shaking it.

"Just open it and see," Karen answered.

"Oh, my!" Sabinrella exclaimed after opening the box. It was a pair of glass slippers (that are _not_ feminine. At all.) "You just blow me away with each passing second."

"Yeah, I am wonderful like that," she said dryly. "Now, don't get too excited just yet. You can enjoy yourself all you want at the ball, but you must stop and leave before the clock strikes midnight."

Sabinrella nodded, but did not question why. He was used to following rules, after all. However, he could not help feeling giddy at the thought of going to the castle and not having to be bossed around by his stepbrothers, even for just one night.

"Now," Karen continued. "…Let's get you to the ball."

x

"Kurt, I'm not interested in any of these people!" Prince Alex groaned at the man who was sipping his drink. "And what the hell is that idiot doing here?"

Kurt looked up. The other man was referring to the prince of the neighboring kingdom, the prince known as Prince Johnny. He and Prince Alex were close friends when they were little, but a small fight about their toys caused the two to loathe each other, even to this day. Nobody knew whose fault it was that caused the fight to start.

"I'm deeply sorry, your Highness, but we have invited everybody in our kingdom, and some from others, too," the Duke distractedly said. He was watching a local resident, who was dressed in a very colorful suit, shoving multiple types of food into his mouth, all at one time. "_Everybody _is here your Highness."

Prince Alex kept silent, surveying the people dancing. He was well aware of the fact that almost every single woman in the ballroom was watching his every move.

"Well, this blows…" the man muttered. "I don't see why I should-"

The prince's complaint stopped silent, as a blonde man walked by the table they were sitting at. He looked to be about the same age as the prince, but he could not be sure. What he was sure of was that he was _breathtaking_. Prince Alex was never one to stare, but he could not help himself. He wanted that man.

"God, he's _still _at it! What an ass!" Duke Angle exclaimed angrily, glaring at the same man still slowly eradicating all the food on the serving table.

"Yeah," Prince Alex said dreamily, not taking his eyes off the blonde stranger that was walking away. "What an ass, indeed."

"Huh?"

"I shall go now," Prince Alex stood up.

Duke Angle was confused. "Where are you going? I thought…"

x

As soon as he walked inside the ballroom, Sabinrella spotted his stepfather Jay stuffing his face at a table. He decided to go the other direction. He didn't want to be recognized, even though the fact that he was cleaned up was enough to fool everybody.

Before he could even count his steps, a hand had clasped his shoulder gently. As he turned his head, he found himself face to face with the prince of the kingdom. He smiled nervously.

"Can I help you?" He slowly offered.

Prince Alex was silent. He had an expression of determination on his face. "Ah, I can't help but notice-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a voice from behind him said, "Hey there, Alex!"

Prince Alex groaned. He knew that cocky voice all too well. It was Prince Johnny. He was grinning as he walked closer.

"Hello there, tall, dark, and obnoxious," Prince Alex said. "How will you ruin my life today?"

"Oh no, I'm not here for you! I was simply wondering," Prince Johnny looked at Sabinrella, and took his hand in his own. "How was heaven when you left it?"

Prince Alex watched in horror as his biggest nemesis took the young man's hand and kissed his knuckles.

"My name is Johnny," he continued. "I'm a thief and I am here to steal your heart."

Sabinrella felt his face heat up, and Prince Johnny flashed him a charming smile.

"Oh, hell no. Back off, Devine," Prince Alex growled, prying Prince Johnny's hand from Sabinrella's and shoving the prince far, far away from this story. He said to Sabinrella, "A stunning man like you does not deserve to endure the horror that is that man."

"What do you…" Sabinrella started, but was interrupted.

"Enough talk!" Prince Alex shushed. "Now… we dance."

x

"What the hell is my son doing?" King Nash XVII asked, taking a seat next to his advisor.

"I think he's dancing, your Majesty," Duke Angle answered, watching the prince.

"Well, who is that boy with him?"

"I don't…"

"You don't know?" King Nash XVII exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you to aid my son in his choice?"

"Yes, you did, your Majesty," the Duke nodded. "But you can't possibly expect me to stand by and watch your son intrusively while he dances with his partner."

"Yes, of course I expect you to do that! Now go!"

x

"You have got the most amazing eyes I have ever seen," Prince Alex breathed, gazing intently into Sabinrella's blue eyes as they danced. His arms were wrapped tightly around the other man's waist.

Sabinrella felt his heart skip a beat. Judging by the heat in his face, he was certain that he was blushing madly. Nevertheless, the prince didn't seem to mind as he leaned closer, meeting his lips in a sweet kiss, prompting him to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling.

As they pulled away, Prince Alex smiled and pressed their bodies closer together, not caring of the horrified stares he was getting from his admirers.

"You know, for the first time in my life, I think I am finally, truly happy."

At the mention of time, Sabinrella looked at the clock and gasped in surprise. It was almost midnight! He quickly pulled away from their embrace.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" He exclaimed.

"What? No! Why? Where?" Prince Alex whispered, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that."

"No! You must stay, I insist!"

Sabinrella considered staying, but decided against it. If the prince knew who he really was, the humiliation would be unbearable. He was a mere local, and the other man was the _prince_, for God's sake. They did not belong together.

"I'm sorry!" Sabinrella cried out, shaking his head. "But I don't fit in here."

"What do you mean?" Prince Alex was adamant. "Will I see you again?"

Sabinrella did not answer the questions; he simply turned away and started running.

"Wait, fine sir! I must know your name!" Prince Alex shouted after him. He quickly made his way out, but the stranger was nowhere to be found.

All that was left of him was his glass slipper.

Prince Alex cradled the slipper in his hands, wistfully gazing at it. He heard footsteps behind him, and he knew it was the Duke.

"Do you know what that sound is, Kurt?" Prince Alex muttered.

Duke Angle blinked. It was perfectly silent, but he asked anyway, "What?"

"It was the sound of my heart falling," he stated, standing up with the slipper in his hand. "Falling for the man who wore this slipper."

x

"Oh, thank God!" Sabinrella said to himself as he noticed Karen waiting at his house. His fancy clothes had faded into his usual attire while he was on his way home.

"Where were you? And please tell me nobody saw your clothes morphing!" Karen screeched. "Because if anybody did, I will chop off your-"

"Nobody saw it, don't worry! Although I think I dropped my slipper, but it's no big deal," Sabinrella interrupted, slightly out of breath.

x

The next day, Sabinrella was woken up at 6 AM by the voices of screaming girls outside his house. He went out to investigate, and was met with many agitated faces. He stood and listened.

"I can't believe the prince fell for a man!"

"Yeah, and he wasn't even that good-looking!"

"Why would he want to find him again, anyway?"

Sabinrella blinked. The prince wanted to find him? Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He figured it would be pretty bad if the prince knew he was simply a lowly maid for his stepbrothers.

"Um, ladies?" He gently inquired, earning their attention. "If I may ask, what are you talking about?"

x

"Hey, Ray! Did you hear the news?" Devon called out as soon as he entered their house.

"What? That the prince wants to marry the dude that dropped the slipper, and now he's visiting every house in the kingdom for everybody to try it on? Hell, yeah."

Ray smirked. "The prince is rich as hell, man. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

x

"But prince Alex, don't you remember me?" Devon insisted. "We danced for hours at the ball yesterday!"

Sabinrella, who was listening intently, felt like gagging at Devon's tone of voice. Before the prince had arrived, he heard his stepbrothers talking about all the money the prince would give them if one of them married him. It was amazing, the level of how low they would go just for cash. They had talked about Sabinrella trying the slipper on as well, just for good measurement, but they had laughed it off and told him to stay in his room while the prince was there. Nonetheless, he _was_ amused at their futile attempts to trick the prince. It was bad enough that both of them had clown feet that were much bigger than Sabinrella's feet were, but to actually make the prince think he had danced with one of them? It was hilarious.

Prince Alex tiredly said, "No, I really don't…"

"Well, let us try on the shoe!" Ray cried.

"Slipper," Duke Angle corrected him, sighing. He handed the slipper to Ray anyway. "Here."

As expected, it did not fit at all.

Devon's turn was much worse. He sat down and nearly broke his toes trying to stuff his foot inside the slipper.

Duke Angle had trouble containing his laughter. "Is there, um, heh, anybody else in this house?"

"Well, there's Sabinrella, but he's just our slav- I mean, he didn't go to the ball!" Ray nodded quickly.

"Try it on him anyway, just to be sure," Prince Alex muttered, but he was slowly giving up hope.

Sabinrella's face paled considerably. He hoped to God that the prince would not recognize him. As he sat down on the chair, he avoided eye contact with Prince Alex.

"Okay, so here's the slipper, just try it on and…" Duke Angle started, but Prince Alex interrupted.

"No," he said, and finally caught Sabinrella's eyes. At the sight of the nervous, hesitant expression he had, the prince offered, "Let me."

He kneeled down and held Sabinrella's ankle in a gentle grasp. He slipped the glass slipper on easily, earning gasps from Devon and Ray.

"Yeah," the prince smiled happily at Sabinrella. "You fit in just fine."

**-END-**


End file.
